


Five gold rings

by DeadLegato After Dark (deadlegato)



Series: 12 days of Smutness/Smutmas 2020 [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, Cock Rings, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Leia Organa's Slave Bikini, Sir Pentious Has Two Penises (Hazbin Hotel), role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlegato/pseuds/DeadLegato%20After%20Dark
Summary: Cherri gives Sir Pentious five gold rings... and a cosplay.
Relationships: Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: 12 days of Smutness/Smutmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074626
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Five gold rings

“I’m getting a little hot,” Cherri yawned, pulling on the gold chain in her right hand. “Better get to work with that palm leaf fan, slave,” she ordered. She was sitting sideways across a luxury office chair she’d liberated from its previous owner.

“I will get out of these chains someday, Cherri, and when I do…”

“More fanning, less talking, slave!” she ordered, pulling sharply. A tingle of electricity shot through her disobedient snake’s body, reminding him to correct his behavior if he didn’t want to feel more of her sting. The chain in her hand went up to a gold shackle around the serpent’s neck, where it split into two smaller gold chains that went to shackles on each wrist. “What’s wrong?” she asked. “Don’t you like the gold wedding rings I got you?” she joked, literally yanking his chain. “Or your wedding dress? I had it made especially for you!”

A bit of a nerd at heart, she’d forced the furious snake into a Slave Leia-inspired outfit. What would have been the bra cups for a woman were shoulder armor, but it still had the gold snake-themed arm and wrist bands. Of course, the highlight was the gold band around the waist, holding the two thin pieces of nearly sheer fabric that were the only thing between the snake’s naked body and complete exposure. She’d even been nice enough to let him keep his shape-shifting hat, although she’d insisted he shift it into a Sailor Moon esque forehead tiara. She wasn’t a complete monster, after all, but she didn't want him to ruin the look with a top hat. “Dance for me, princess,” she ordered. 

“… I don’t have legs.”

“You’ve seen belly dancers before, right? You’ve got hips and a biiiig booty. Shake them for me, princess, before I make you writhe with pain. Either one is good for me.”

The poor snake attempted to do some kind of wiggling dance, gyrating at the hips. It was more comical than sexy, but he _was_ trying. She had to give him points for effort if not style. Perhaps she’d hire a belly dance instructor for her prisoner. After all, if she was going to be an Overlord, she had to be well-entertained.

“I’m going to have to get new promo pictures taken,” she mused. “I’m going to really look like Overlord material using a massive black snake as a couch,” she said with a sharp grin at him. “Are you still holding out hope your precious spider boyfriend will save you, princess? If he tries, I’ll have him frozen in carbonite! Or what do you suppose he’ll do if he comes all this way only to find out his precious princess is no longer a maiden?” she asked, drawing one long finger down the snake’s scales and making him shudder. “What do you say, princess? Shall I take you to my bedchambers and show you how a real woman fucks? Oh, wait, you don’t have a choice in the matter,” she said, once again rattling the chains.

“You villain! Fiend! Lothario!”

“I love it when you talk sexy. You really know how to turn a girl on,” she said, pushing the snake backwards onto the bed. “This way I’ll get to use the other gold wedding rings I got you,” she said, starting at the gold shackle on the snake’s neck and kissing her way downward. He was trying to remain defiant, but a tremor and a whimper escaped his body as her lips slipped across the raised nub of his nipples. “I should get these pierced. They’d be so delightfully tender under my tongue with a bar through them. Open up, princess,” she ordered, her fingers violating the edges of his cloaca, penetrating inside the most fragile and delicate part of the massive serpent’s body. “Stop fighting and give in.” He was shaking as her fingers found his hidden penises, running along them. She had simply pushed the minimal fabric of the outfit aside rather than stop to remove it.

“I’ll… I’ll never give into you!”

“You say that but can feel you quaking inside. Spread for me, princess,” she purred, the chains still tightly clenched in one hand. “I love watching you bloom. You fold outward like a flower, just waiting for to be fertilized,” she said, using her free hand to rub around in circles so that the snake’s penises would grow outward. “I’ve given you three golden rings, princess. Here’s two more to finish the set,” she said, producing two gold cock rings. The snake whined and writhed as she slid them on, resistance melting away as the need for pleasure increased.

Her fingers were still penetrating beneath the base of his cocks, invading deep inside the cloaca. It was the most intimate of desecrations, a place a male serpent would normally zealously guard. He could feel her long, sharp fingernails lightly scratching his tenderest skin. It was hers to do what she wanted with. She had the snake whimpering and trembling beneath her. He was leaking precum from his tips as she violated him, tears appearing at the corners of his pink eyes.

She mounted him, straddling his body. She could feel his smooth scales rubbing against her thighs as she forced him inside herself, taking both cocks at once. “I think I understand why people like snakeskin purses so much,” she laughed. “Rubbing you on my body feels so nice.” Despite their frightening appearance, his cocks were so soft inside her. Finding the exact words to describe them would have been difficult.

With each thrust her breasts swung back and forth, perfect white globes each topped with a vibrant red nipple. Like a pile of jiggling whipped cream with a cherry on top. The beautiful flush of her pink slit was split by the serpent inside her. She was so wet that it was dripping out of her cunt, down her thighs, splashing across the snake’s hips. Her smile was so huge that if it got any larger, it might split her face. She loved watching her pet snake cry out, wanting her, needing her. All of his pride, pomp, and circumstance just melted into a quivering noodle when he pleasured her.

He released a two-canon squirt into her, and she screamed, throwing her head back so that her hair flew like an 80’s hair band head banging. The pressure he could build up was intense, like a power wash for her insides. It was even greater with the rings. His hissing cry was wild, digging his claws desperately into her arms. It took her some time to reach her own climax before she was done with him herself, climaxing with the furious tremor of an earthquake.

They were lying in a panting heap on the bed when Arackniss finally arrived. “Sorry I’m late. Dad had me working overtime and… did you two start without me?” he asked, shaking his head. “You couldn’t wait a half an hour?”

“Sorry, snakey looked super-hot in that outfit.”

“Super-hot?! I was freezing!” Pentious complained. “How can this be called… clothing?!” he asked.

“It’s not clothing, it’s cosplay.”

“… I’m too tired to ask what that is,” Pentious yawned, curling into his coils. He was reaching out, indicating he wanted a cuddle. In the course of their relationship, Arackniss had learned that snake demons could stay entwined for hours during copulation with each other. As other demon species didn't do this, he compensated by being a cuddler. He got very weepy if he didn't get his post sex snuggles.

“You know, you still owe me a fuck,” Arackniss pointed out to Cherri. Why did he almost feel like she was avoiding it?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, smutfans. The boys are planning their revenge on Cherri, and it's coming. (ha ha I said coming)


End file.
